Rosha Vhowen
Rosha Vhowen (ロシャ・ヴォウェン Rosha vu~ou~en), more commonly known by her alias Divina (神の Kami no) is a dark mage of the [[Reliquias Pandora|'Reliquias Pandora']] guild, a former member of the [[Stag Heart|'Stag Heart']] guild, younger sister of [[Yisri Vhowen|'Yisri Vhowen']], as well as a user of [[Angel Magic|'Angel Magic']] and Great Ocean Arc. Appearance TBA Personality TBA History Rosha was born to Flora and Klaus Vhowen, mages of the Stag Heart guild. She was the younger sister of Yisri Vhowen, who is two years her elder. Yisri was a skilled user of many magics, her most notable being [[Fire-Make|'Fire-Make']], but Yisri could never manage to be as powerful. When Rosha was old enough to begin training, her parents suspected her to be a holder mage, as she couldn't manage to utilize caster magics as Yisri could. From her childhood onward, Rosha began utilizing Angel Magic, which specializes in summoning Angelic beings using angel coins. Her parents were well aware of this magic's consequences, however, and due to this, taught her the magic slowly, teaching her in such a way that she wouldn't have to sacrifice years off her life in order to cast spells. Though Rosha was magically inferior to Yisri, physically, they were on par. To compensate for not receiving as much attention as Yisri, Rosha trained herself physically to the point of exhaustion for years on end, making her a skilled fighter (both armed and unarmed). Yisri, in her youth, was arrogant and flighty, and the two fought often due to Yisri's superiority complex, often taunting Rosha as to the fact that she was the more powerful sibling. She often ignored her responsibilities, and Rosha attempted to compensate by throwing herself into her training and sought to become more powerful and make her parents proud. At the age of 13, Rosha officially joined the guild. As time went on, Rosha and Yisri became aware that when their parents passed, Yisri would come into possession of the guild. This infuriated Rosha, and she vowed to become the most powerful mage in the guild to claim her rightful title as guild master. Her parents grew ill, and Yisri, fearing the responsibility of guild master, fled for some weeks. Rosha, though saddened by the illness of her parents, felt excited that her only competition for guild master was gone. Her father taught her The Great Stag Magics '(グレート・スタッグ・マジックス ''Gurēto sutaggu majikkusu) before he passed: 'Kaimetsu '(壊滅 Kaimetsu) and 'Antorāzu '(アントラーズ Antorāzu). She prepared herself for the day she would claim the title of guild master. However, the day her father died, Yisri made an unexpected return, and promised her father that she'd bring the guild to glory in her own way. Her father then decided that it would be as he originally planned, and that Yisri would take possession of the guild. Rosha was infuriated, and in her rage, sought to kill Yisri. Utilizing her angel magic, Rosha summoned her most powerful angels, but Yisri put up an excellent fight. The two were on even of footing, and then Rosha decided to unleash the Great Stag Magic spell Kaimetsu upon her. As the spell was about to be cast, their father excommunicated Rosha from the guild, making her lose access to the magics, and allowing Yisri to defeat her. Not having the heart to kill Rosha, Yisri demanded that she left the city and never look back. For weeks afterward, Rosha wandered Fiore, in search of somewhere to stay in order to gather the strength to one day defeat Yisri and take rightful control of Stag Heart. On her way, she came upon the Reliquias Pandora guild, and came to be one of the most powerful mages in the guild, exposing Stag Heart's secrets to them, and leading many crusades against the guild. However, Yisri never became aware of her sister's role in these attacks. After another failed attack, Rosha decided that it was time for her to lead the attacks, and go after Yisri herself. She demanded that one of the guild's scientists implement her with their most powerful lacrima, and with it, began utilizing Great Ocean Arc, in order to nullify Yisri's fire and take over. Magic & Abilities Non-Magical Abilities * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to years of training, overseen by her father, Rosha is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. Her abilities are mainly based in many Japanese schools of battle, and Rosha is able to use strength, speed, and precision in conjunction. This makes her not only adept at offensive techniques, but also defensive and supplementary ones. * Enhanced Strength: Despite her slim and womanly build, Rosha is quite formidable and strong. She has been known to bend metal with her bare hands, deal devastating blows to individuals many times her size, and carry things of remarkable weight. * Astounding Speed: One of the things that makes Rosha such a fearsome opponent is the speed at which she moves. Not only does her impressive speed allow her to deal attacks and spells much more quickly than her enemies can react to them, but she can also move at a speed which makes her enemies nearly unable to touch her. * Expert Gymnast: Along with training in martial arts and battle strategy, Rosha has extensive training in gymnastics and athletics. She is a very flexible woman, and can do a wide variety of gymnastic feats which not only aid her offensively, but defensively as well. She is extremely agile and is known to perform these feats with ease. * Enhanced Durability: Rosh has been seen to be subject to a great many magical and physical attacks, and still remain standing. She is quite durable, and can withstand various attacks without great damage or pain. * Inexhaustible Stamina: Due to training both during her time at Stag Heart and Reliquias Pandora, Rosha possesses a superhuman amount of stamina. Her physical prowess allows her to perform a great many feats with ease, allowing her to fight and move for extended periods of time without being exhausted or fatigued. Magical Abilities * Colossal Magic Power: Being nominated for the position of Guild Master of Stag Heart, as well as one of the most powerful mages of the Reliquias Pandora guild, Rosha has a colossal amount of magic power. Her parents taught her the extremely complex and volatile Angel Magic, and during her teenage years, she has been seen to have summoned a great many angels to assist her in battle, each of them being tremendously powerful. In addition to her use of angel magic, due to a lacrima implementation, she is also capable of using Great Ocean Arc, which is an extraordinarily powerful water magic. She only uses Great Ocean Arc as a trump card, however, relying on her proficiency with Angel Magic to complete her jobs (which they usually do). * [[Angel Magic|'Angel Magic']] (エンジェルマジック Enjerumajikku): This magic revolves around summoning angels, each of which having a different "cost", which is equivalent to the number of coins Rosha must use to summon them. More powerful angels, consequently, cost more, and as such, require more coins to summon. Each of the angels Rosha can summon can inflict different kinds of damage, and if the angel is defeated, the coins Rosha has will disintegrate. Normally, the coins are equivalent to a portion of the user's lifespan, and the magic will inflict damage upon the user if the angels are defeated, but due to Rosha's technique, she remains unaffected. ** Barachiel (バラキエル Barakieru): Through the use of three golden coins, a cost of 30, Rosha summons the angel Barachiel; angel of lightning. Barachiel is a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms. When Barachiel is summoned, a momentous explosion of light will occur, inflicting heavy damage to the surrounding area and targets in the vicinity. ** Jehoel '(エホエル ''Ehoeru): Through the use of four golden coins, a cost of 40, Rosha summons the angel Jehoel; angel of fire. Jehoel takes the form of a muscular man with pale skin, abundant platinum blonde hair, and great, feathery wings. In addition, Jehoel has two red ribbons attached to each wrist. Upon the summon of Jehoel, he will swing both arms downward in a cross formation, his wings will flare outwards, and a great beam of white fire will be generated, incinerating anything in its path. ** 'Kushiel '(クシエル Kushieru): Through the use of two golden coins, a cost of 20, Rosha summons the angel Kushiel; angel of punishment. Kushiel takes the form of a tiny, cherubic creature, with dark hair, white, pupil-less eyes, a white gown, and wings. Kushiel is capable of moving at high speeds, becoming invisible to the target(s), as he rears a great whip, and viciously attacks. ** 'Raguel '(ラゲル Rageru): Through the use of two golden coins, a cost of 20, Rosha summons the angel Raguel; angel of justice. Raguel takes the form of a giant, muscular man, with a white, fur-like toga. The angel holds a giant, golden hammer in his arms, and attacks the targets with brute force. ** 'Nuriel '(ヌリエル Nurieru): Through the use of five golden coins, a cost of 50, Rosha summons the angel Nuriel; angel of hailstorms. Nuriel takes the form of a man with dark, braided hair, and a dark shirt cropped at the chest, with a white scarf draped across his shoulders. He also possessed dark undergarments, and both wrists are bound with gauze. Upon being summoned, everything in the immediate vicinity is frozen solid, and Nuriel creates giant stalagmites of ice in the air. Upon instruction, Nuriel aims the ice at the targets, and fires them. When the ice collides with the area, it will cause a small explosion. ** '''Abbadon (アバドン Abadon): Through the use of ten golden coins, a cost of 100, Rosha summons the angel Abbadon; angel of destruction. Abbadon takes the form of a tall figure, dressed in a white cloak so that his body is almost entirely hidden, save for the lower portion of his face. Once summoned, Abbadon's mere aura causes destruction to all nearby objects and inflicts great damage upon targets, similar to Crash, pulverizing everything. ** Michael '(マイケル ''Maikeru): Through the use of ten golden coins, a cost of 100, Rosha summons the angel Michael; archangel. Michael takes the form of a muscular man with dark hair and a white robe, bearing a white toga, great white wings, and a giant golden broadsword. Michael's strength is insurmountable, his speed is astounding, and his skill with a blade is legendary. He is capable of dealing with entire armies in short moments. ** '''Abathar Muzania (アバタームザニア Abatāmuzania): Unique to the traditional Angel Magic spells, Abathar Muzania grants Rosha with a power for a short period of time. Through the use of one gold coin, a cost of 10, Rosha grants herself with the ability to see souls and auras. The stronger the soul/magic power, the brighter the aura will appear to Rosha. Utilizing this spell allows Rosha to identify powerful targets and deal with them quickly, and she frequently incorporates this spell into her battle strategies. Great Ocean Arc '(グレートオーシャンアーク ''Gurētoōshan'āku): Through the implementation of a lacrima, this form of Caster Magic which allows Rosha to manipulate, produce, and embody the properties of water to an extraordinary capacity. The Great Ocean Arc's real power lies within Rosha's ability to manipulate all the magic power within the ocean. * '''Ocean Merge (☀オーシャンマージ Ōshanmāji): Rosha merges with any body of water she comes into contact with, be it big or small. Along with the ability to merge with any body of water, she also gains the ability of movement. * Nautica (☀航海 Kōkai): Rosha swipes one hand to the side, and generates a giant beam of water, which destroys anything in its path. The water in this beam is scalding hot so that it cannot be frozen by regular Ice Magic, and the water is so pressurized that it deals devastating damage to people, structures, etc. * Palisade '(☀柵 ''Saku): Rosha stretches both hands outward, and beneath her feet, a geyser of water bursts from the ground, blasting all incoming attackers back, and stopping most magical attacks. The pressure of the water is so great that no regular attacks can pierce it. * 'Black Marina '(☀ブラックマリーナ Burakkumarīna): Rosha holds one hand outward, and generates several droplets of water, which solidify and move independently of each other. Once solidified, the droplets move to attack the target like little bullets, piercing even the most durable of armor and shields. * '''Aqua Clamare (☀アクアクラマーレ Akuakuramāre): Rosha puts both hands together, and using the magic power of a great body of water, generates a giant explosion, destroying all in the surrounding area and inflicting lethal damage on the targets. Trivia Category:Angel magic user Category:Dark mage Category:Reliquias pandora member Category:Former Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User